Motion compensated prediction is an important tool in state of the art coding. Most current motion compensated prediction techniques only consider translational motion models. A significant portion of inter-frame motion contains complex behaviors such as zooming, panning, rotation, shearing and others. For areas with complex motion, current motion compensated prediction schemes usually break a large block into smaller pieces, which degrades the coding efficiency. However, detailed description of a complex motion model requires sending more side information, which is also not efficient.